The Death Hotel Mystery Crossover
by Winter Myth
Summary: There is a mysterious rumor about a hotel in the heart of Japan. Kantarou needs the help of 7 others to help him solve the case but just who is capable of helping? Exorcists of course a TacticsXD.Gray-manXChrono CrusadeXShonen OnmyojiXD.N.Angel Crossover.
1. The First Night: The Mission Pt1

**The First Night**

**FYI:** I am not the creator of **_Tactics, Shonen Onmyoji, Chrono Crusade, D.N.Angel, And D.Gray-man._** I'm just a girl writing about my wishful fantasies of these characters getting together

--

It was the break of dawn and Kantarou waited outside his house as it was a miserable rainy day. "Damn it, how did I get myself into this?" he muttered carrying an umbrella.

Haruka stood beside him carrying an umbrella as well.

"Well, if you didn't open your big fat mouth that you wanted some ACTION then we wouldn't be in this mess…" he said bluntly annoyed.

"Hey! I just wanted a little adventure rather than stay inside that forbidden house and write those wretched papers!" said Kantarou getting into a furious stance.

"You're still going to wind up writing them anyways this trip, to central Tokyo, will be a good start for that horror novel you need to write."

"Right…my life is already filled with _horror_…I can see demons and befriend them…that must be pretty scary for them…"

"…whatever…"

**EARLY THAT MORNING**

Kantarou sleeps as the morning turns to noon.

Youko, his fox youkai, passes by only to find out he's oversleeping. She pouts and walks right in stomping her feet hoping to wake him up with that.

"Kantarou! Wake up! It's noon!" she shouted.

Kantarou didn't so much as move he was too into his dream world to listen to noisy little foxes. "Kantarou!" she called again.

She got another pillow and smacked him sending fluffy feathers flying all over the place.

He grunted annoyed.

"Youko!! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" he said drowsy.

"Kantarou it's 12:00 noon! You're oversleeping again!" she snapped.

Kantarou yawned and stretched letting go of the pillow.

"Alright, alright, sheeh…" he yawned.

Youko smiled.

"That's more like it now hurry up and fix yourself up, since you missed breakfast you're going to have to settle for lunch." She said fixing up his bed.

Kantarou slouched his way to the bathroom rubbing his eye.

He looked himself in the mirror…

"Great another day…another day I have to write more…wahhh why can't it be more exciting!" he whined changing.

Youko made lunch for Kantarou while Haruka boringly sat out in the patio glancing as time passed by.

Kantarou walked into the kitchen kneeling down on the mat and waiting at the table.

"Here you go, Kantarou. Now hurry up Reiko said she needed to speak to you as soon as possible." Said Youko as she placed Kantarou's Lunch down.

"Hmm…? Then why didn't she come here herself?" he asked eating rice.

"She said she couldn't come over at the moment she had her hands tied with her boss since there was another interview or whatever…"

"Hmm…I see…" he said taking another bite.

Kantarou thought of what Reiko might need her for but then again he though she was just going to bug her about his draft that he needs to turn in and he sulked thinking about that.

After Kantarou's breakfast he walked outside the patio and called for Haruka.

Haruka flew down from the roof again.

"Haruka, Reiko needed me for some reason lets go to down there and find out."

"Alright…" he said solemly and they walked out the door waving at Youko as they left. They walked to the Book agency and walked in. Reiko was standing there beside her boss who was speaking to another novelist who requested their publication. As soon as the novelist left Reiko walked over to Kantarou.

"Great, to see you made it Kantarou, Haruka, there's something important I need to discuss with your too and it's about another mission.

"A Mission?" they both said in unison.

"That's right, a mission…" and with that they were at her office with a map of Japan.

"…there is a hotel here, in the heart of Japan, Tokyo…here many people have witnessed other people daring to enter a forbidden hotel, famous for its unknown deaths, and never coming out ever again…some say there is a demon killing people to dare enter that area….others say it's the devil's house and he doesn't want anyone entering it's home…and others say there is someone in that house that can kill them without touching them like a mental thing…I'm sending you two there to get information and to find out if they rumors are in fact true…" she said showing them pictures of the hotel.

The hotel was an 8 story high old run down place with windows shattered and bricks missing from the sides of the building. The theme of a 1920's building is more or less the answer.

"Hmm…mysterious deaths heh? And people believe that there is a demon involved in all of this?" he asked, a hand rubbing his chin.

"Yes, the deaths are unknown but they all think it's a demon or a devil or ghost…" she said sitting down.

Kantarou looked at Haruka and nodded.

"Alright we're gonna take this investigation but I'm going to need some help…" he said glancing over at Reiko.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

"Ok so we need to find two exorcist of the Black Order, and Magdalene Order then find an Onmyoji…wow…this is going to be a rough trip…" he said lowly.

"How will you know who is who?" he asked.

"Well lets see Reiko gave me a list of the local Exorcist in the area. From the Black Order we have…Lavi and Lenelee Lee" he read.

"Then from the Magdalene Order we have Rosette Christopher and Chrono…"

"Time?"

"Time…Chrono…" he snickered

"Then the young Onmyoji is Abe no Masahiro" he finished.

"Hmm…this is going to be a tough trip" sighed Haruka.

"Oh but wait, it says here that those from the Black Order have rose like badges or something and the ones from the Magdalene Order look like nuns in a way…"

"Well that's a big help…" scoffed Haruka.

"Ok then lets get on that train trip to Tokyo…they're bound to head there after all the mysterious talk about that Death Hotel…" said Kantarou.

"Right."

--

**End of Chapter One**

**Note:**

**Hmm...before this i had a different idea...oh such a different idea...but i tweaked it abit and i didn't know how much i changed it. Lol well i hope it's intereting enough TT**


	2. The Second Night: The Mission Pt2

**The Second Night: The Mission Pt.2**

**FYI:** I am not the creator of **_D.Gray-man, Tactics, Chrono Crusade, D.N.Angel, and Shonen Onmyoji_**. I'm just a girl and her wishful fantasies. )

--

Kantarou walked towards the train station carrying his umbrella along with Haruka. The rain was really starting to down pour and the skies were ash grey with the hint that it will continue tomorrow.

"Gosh the rain doesn't seem to stop…"said Kantarou as he walked under the train stop roof.

Haruka followed.

"…"

The train was taking a long while to get there and Kantarou dreaded every moment that the train wouldn't get there quicker.

Finally the sound of the train approaching made him raise his head up. The clanking of the train bell was getting closer.

"Alright the train's here!" said Kantarou getting closer to the train tracks to see if the train was really that close.

Haruka grasped him back before the train would rip his face off.

"...Kantarou…you dumb idiot…" he said lowly.

Kantarou laughed nervously as the train stopped before him.

The doors opened and they climbed aboard paying a fee before sitting down.

They found a nice seat near the middle as the train already had passengers some passengers got off at this area.

"Alright this should take us to Tokyo right?" he asked Haruka.

"Uh…I suppose…I thought you knew…" he glanced at Kantarou.

"Huh? Well you're the tall one! You should have checked before we got on!"

"Hey I'm not the one who's going on this trip…just think that this is taking us to Japan…if this winds up taking us to one of the areas with the exorcists then its better that way…" said Haruka.

Kantarou thought…

"Well yeah that is a good idea though but what if this isn't the train to one of those destinations?" he asked.

"Quit being Pessimistic…"

**AT THE BLACK ORDER**

"Hey, Lavi! My brother's calling for us!" called Lenalee as she ran towards the large dining hall.

Lavi was sitting in a table with Allen eating lunch.

"Heh? He needs me? What about Allen?" he asked as he had his face stuffed with a sandwich.

"Well…I guess but he only gave orders that you and I come to his office" she said reaching to the table.

Allen was stuffing his face as usual with dango and mash potato.

"Huh?...well…I'll wait for you here, Lavi" said Allen as he was biting into another Dango.

Lavi stood up from his table and cleaned his mouth with a paper napkin.

Lenalee waited for him and they walked towards Komui's Office.

Lenalee softly knocked on his door hoping his older brother wasn't asleep.

"Oh no…you're going to need something much louder than that...GROW, GROW, GROW!!" he chanted as he pulled out his hammer.

"Lavi, No!" she cried.

Lavi was about to knock on his door but he minimized his hammer and made a slight knock smaller than Lenalees.

"You jerk" she laughed.

"Come in…" he said loudly enough for them to hear.

Lenalee opened the door slowly He was reading an article from Japan.

"Brother?" she called.

Komui plopped his head up.

"Oh yes, come right in! I'm sure you know why I'm calling you two here for." He asked resting his elbows on the desk and connecting his hands together.

"Uh…you'll give us a day off?" joked Lavi.

"No this is serious business…I'm assigning you two on a mission to Tokyo where you will have to help a folklorist and exorcist fight against an evil demon or thing that is killing innocent people that go in a specific hotel…" he explained.

"A hotel that kills people? What will they think of next?" said Lavi.

"But it's unknown what is in that house…we believe it's a level 3 akuma and others think it's a demon or devil but whatever it is this mister…Kantarou Ichinomiya will be there to fight it off. It's a battle with exorcists around the area." He added.

"So as he head over there we will meet Mr. Ichinomiya, right?" asked Lenalee.

"Correct…now is there any questions? Mr. Ichinomiya should already be on his way to that area as soon as you spot him you introduce yourselves so he will know who you are." He finished.

"but wait…how will we know how he looks like?" asked Lavi.

"You'll know…he has a partner with him he's a tall guy and Mr. Ichinomiya has silver-like hair with redish eyes. He is a folklorist and author of many novels."

"but I don't read books" said Lavi crossing his arms and pouting.

"Lavi…You're a BOOKman…" said Lenalee.

"…Yeah well…heh heh…I haven't read any of his books…" laughed Lavi nervously.

Lenalee scoffed and laughed.

"Alright then…you're off" said Komui giving Lavi a map.

"Oh, wait…can Allen come? He'll probably be more of a help to us…" asked Lavi.

"Hmm…I only asked you two but…maybe Allen can help…what do you think Lenalee? Is it alright with you?" he asked his little sister.

"No I don't mind" she smiled sweetly.

"Cause you got the hots for him huh?" said Lavi jokingly whispering in her ear.

She flushed and smacked him.

"Ow! Damn it!"

--

Lavi and Lenalee reached to the large dining hall where Allen had stuffed himself with 8 large bowls of food.

"Hey, Allen……" called Lavi only to notice the large mountain of dirty dishes.

"Hmm? Oh hey guys!...? what? Oh…this?...I was hungry" said Allen a sweat drop falling behind his head.

Lenalee was astonished as well at how much Allen had eaten.

"Anyways Komui is sending us on a mission to Tokyo…he said you could come along too and help us." Started Lavi.

"Alright! Lets go then! This is going to be great!" said Allen excited.

"No it won't…" interrupted Lenalee.

Allen halted in his happy Trans.

"We're going to Tokyo for a reason…and that is because there is a hotel that people say is deadly haunted. People enter but they won't come back…we need to find out the cause for that, but with the help of Mr. Kantarou Ichinomiya." She explained.

"Who's Kantarou Ichinomiya?" asked Allen.

"He's a folklorist and an exorcist." Answered Lavi.

"Oh so This Mr. Ichinomiya is a member of the Black Order?" he asked.

"No, Allen, he's not he's his own exorcist in his own spare time" replied Lenalee.

"Oh I see…well then lets get going! Mr. Ichinomiya could get impatient wouldn't he?" he asked slipping on his black order jacket.

"Yeah lets get going" said Lavi.

"Alright" agreed Lenalee.

All Three walked out of the giant doors to the outside where they made a long trip down the mountain and towards the train station.

1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES LATER

"MAN! That was a long way!" whined Lavi.

"Hey I got used to it just by the first time that I climbed that thing…" said Allen.

"Alright you two…lets get down to the train station." Pushed Lenalee.

They made their way towards the train station which was just a short distance away from them.

"Ok…now we have to wait…" said Lavi sitting on one of the train station benches.

"Hmm…the skies sure are getting dark…" said Allen as he glanced out the tunnel and at the sky.

"Hmm…I wouldn't be surprised if it's raining where Mr. Ichinomiya is…what weather for a weird mission…" said Lavi crossing his arms.

Lenalee was standing up and waiting for the train to come, Glancing to her left to see if she heard the train's bell clank or the sound of the hooting.

Allen and Lavi sat as they tried to rest.

The sound of the train's hooting echoed though the air.

"The train's coming you guys! Get ready!" she rushed.

"Aww…calm down Lenalee you can bearly hear the train what makes you think it will be here in a few minutes?" said Lavi.

The train's hooting was now closer than it was heard.

"…ok ok…I get your point…" said Lavi getting up.

Allen got up too and dusted himself.

The train was arriving closer.

Before you knew it the train arrived. People started getting off the train and finally Allen, Lavi and Lenalee boarded the train. They sat together in a row Allen being in the middle.

"…Now we wait to get off this train…" sighed Lavi.

"Oh come on, this train ride won't be that bad…besides we're heading to Tokyo! And meet other exorcists like us!" encouraged Allen.

"Allen's right, it won't be dreadful all the way…I mean maybe we might meet Mr. Ichinomiya before we get there." Added Lenalee.

"Sure whatever…I'm taking a nap wake me up when there's something interesting…" said Lavi bored and crossing his arms.

He crossed the to the seat in front of them and layed down taking a nap.

"Lazy…" complained Lenalee.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**P.S.** Sorry but if I forgot to add _"To Be Continued"_ in the last one…don't hate me


	3. The Third Night: The Mission Pt3

**The Third Night: The Mission Pt.3**

**FYI**: I am NOT the Creator of **_D.Gray-man, Chrono Crusade, Tactics, D.N.Angel or Shonen Onmyoji._** I'm just a girl writing about her wishful fantasies of these anime characters to meet. D

--

**AT THE MAGDALENE ORDER**

"Chrono! Behind you!" cried Rosette as they were fighting a devil.

"Hup!" grunted Chrono as he turned around and slashed the devil with his claws.

"Good one!" she praised.

The devil screamed and hollered as it's eyes grew red. It sprang to them.

Rosette brought out her run with a Gossiple in it shooting the Devil until it perished into thin air. Finally the devil perished vanishing into tiny particles spinning around in the dark sky.

"Wheew! What a mission!" said Rosette wiping the beads of sweat that ran down her forehead.

"Yeah! That wasn't a hard one!" said Chrono running to her.

"Hey yeah! At least I didn't break anything this time!" she laughed.

"Come on lets go report it to Sister Kate" urged Chrono.

"Right!"

And with that they were at Sister Kate's Office. Chrono waited outside her office knowing that Sister Kate never approves of him.

"Sister Kate, I have fulfilled my duty of destroying that devil that lurked the shadows of central New York."

"A job well done, Sister Rosette, I'm happy to say those words together for once" she said happily.

Rosette smiled.

"But now we have another Mission for you…and It's going to be a big one…" she said her voice getting low.

"Hmm? Another Mission?" sulked Rosette.

**--**

"What's this mission?" asked Rosette.

Sister Kate explained to Rosette about the Death Hotel known to them as 1409 Clawwood Dr. and how people never returned alive again.

"…! A Devil possessing a Hotel? That's something else!" cried Rosette.

"You're mission is to go and meet up with these fellow Exorcists from different areas…they are known as Kantarou Ichinomiya a Folklorist and Exorcist, Lavi and Lenalee from The Black Order and another Young man named Abe no Masahiro. You will need to befriend them and join in their mission to find the real culprit behind the Death Hotel…" she explained.

"Alright, got it." Said Rosette nodding.

"And take Chrono with you…" she said waving her hand around.

"Of course! I wouldn't leave anywhere without him!" laughed Rosette.

"Alright then off now" pushed Sister Kate.

"Yes, Ma'am! I won't let you down!" she said happily.

And with that she left the room where Chrono was eavesdropping on the outside.

As Rosette opened the door Chrono fell back as he was leaning on the door.

"Whoa!"

"Chrono!"

"Sorry!" he laughed nervously.

Rosette closed the door before Sister Kate could question and headed off down the hall.

"Alright since you were obviously eavesdropping you should know that we must travel to Tokyo...but how are we going to get there!" she whined.

"How about a boat trip?" suggested Chrono.

"hmm…it would take a long while…but…I guess anything's better than nothing!" she said heading off out the building.

They rode a car towards the docking area where they got tickets to a boat heading to London.

"Well…I guess we can take a ride here and then take another ride there on train or something…" said Rosette boarding the boat.

"Oh great…I hope I don't get sea sick again…" whined Chrono.

"Aww…you'll be fine, Chrono." She said smacking him on his back as a pat.

**5 HOURS AND 15 MINUTES LATER**

"Ooooohhh….I don't feel soo good…" said Chrono slouching over the boat's edge bar.

"Aww come on, We're almost there…wait…I think we're here already…" she said looking over the sea.

The sea was getting a bit foggy as the weather was getting grey and the hint of rain on its way.

"Oh…it's going to rain soon…" said Rosette glancing up at the sky.

"Are we there yet?" whined Chrono.

The Boat tooted as it was arriving.

"Yeah, yeah, we're here already so you can stop whining…" she said annoyed.

The long platter of wood steps stuck out as it touched the dock. People started to get off.

"Ok, Chrono, time to get off." She said to him helping him off the boat.

He sighed as he got off.

"I'll just sit down for a while it'll go away…" he said reaching for a bench.

Rosette looked around.

"Alright we're here at London…now we need to find another train that will lead us to Tokyo…" she said to herself.

She glanced all around her as people walked among crowded streets.

She noticed train tracks coming from the north and a train station not too far away.

"Chrono! The train station isn't too far away! Come on we need to get tickets before the train arrives." She urged pulling his hand.

"Guah! Ok!" he ran as she pulled.

They walked through crowds of people and made it towards a train station which was about two streets away.

"Ok Chrono…go get the tickets while I wait for the train…" she said waving off to him as she pushed him towards the booth.

"Wha!? Hey!" he cried.

"Come on, Chrono we don't have all day!" she yelled.

"Fine…" he gave in.

He approached the booth and got the tickets by just showing him a Rosette's badge of the Magdalene Order.

"Two Tickets to Japan" he asked.

Chrono ran back to Rosette with the tickets just in time to hear the train's hooting.

"Good job, Chrono we made it" she praised.

The train was getting closer to them and finally arrived. Many people waited behind the bars of the gate. Once the train arrived passengers got off and they opened the gates.

Rosette and Chrono walked in to the train where there weren't that many people on board.

"Hmm…I guess we can sit here…" she said sitting behind a two people who were facing them.

"So from here we're going to Japan and that's where we'll meet those other exorcists right?" asked Chrono.

"Right…now we just have to wait a long while…so get some shut eye and we'll get there faster…" suggested Rosette.

Chrono yawned.

"Yeah I think that's best." Said Chrono snuggling against the wall.

The two people in back of them looked at each other.

"Could they be…" asked Lenalee.

"Nawh…that's just a kid…he couldn't possibly be them…" laughed Allen.

**SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN**

Masahiro read though another book about youkai.

"hmm…so many different demons…" he said to himself.

Mokun jumped to his lap.

"Masahiro! Seimei is calling for you he says its important" he said with that little voice of his.

"Huh? Grandfather is calling me?" he said as he glanced down at the little creature.

"Yeah it's urgent."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

Author's Note: I don't want to hurry this one up but all of them are getting there. This should be the end of the Mission and next time it shall be The Death Hotel. Thanks for taking your time to read this, I really appreciate it.


	4. The Fourth Night: The Death Hotel

**The Fourth Night: The Death Hotel**

**FYI:** I am NOT the creator of **_D.Gray-man, Tactics, Chrono Crusade, Shonen Onmyoji and D.N.Angel_**. I'm just a girl writing about her wishful fantasies of these animes getting together. :D

--

Masahiro got up and headed towards his Grandfather's room knocking outside before he was given permission to enter.

"Come in" said an elderly voice.

Masahiro entered and glanced at his Grandfather.

"Masahiro, Come, come sit, sit we need to discuss this important task you must accomplish and yes it's mandatory." He said reading the Tokyo news.

"What is it, Grandfather?" he asked.

Seimei explained the same task as the others and his eyes widened.

"Do you really think I'm ready to go to such drastic lengths?" he asked.

"Yes…this will indeed prove that you are a mature young man and a member of the Abe family."

Masahiro glanced down the floor, thinking it over.

"Masahiro…"

"I'll do it…"

"…alright…then…Off to Tokyo…Guren will take proper care of you as your guardian as usual so head off" he said to Masahiro.

Mokun changed to the tall Guren.

"Guren!" said a surprised Masahiro.

"I'll be more than careful…" said Guren with a slight smile.

Seimei smile and nodded. Masahiro walked out of his Grandfather's room.

"Goodbye, Grandfather, I won't let you down" he said and he ran off.

Guren followed and they raced towards the train station.

"Hmm…luckily Tokyo is near I wonder what region of Japan, Mr. Ichinomiya lives in?" he asked Guren.

"He must live somewhere near, too. I doesn't seem like he would live very far from it." He answered as he turned back into his mononoke form.

"Right…lets get to the train station and meet Mr. Ichinomiya there"

**WITH KANTAROU AND HARUKA**

"Ok…whew…so this is the train to Tokyo" said Kantarou relived.

"Yes, lets be happy you were lucky" said Haruka.

Kantarou looked out the train window and he could see the rolling hills turn to the city landscapes of Tokyo.

"We made it"

"Now…the address to the Death Hotel will have to begin somewhere near the central area…in an urban part." He said looking at the map.

Haruka took the map and looked at it thoroughly.

"The Death Hotel is a block large…it takes up the space of one entire block in the city…" he said glancing at the dark block in the center.

"But I wonder what the Death Hotel's History is?" he asked Haruka.

**AT THE TRAIN WITH ALLEN, LENALEE AND LAVI**

Allen watched the scenery pass by as he leaned against the window. The window was a bit open sending flocks of hair flying all over the place. But he didn't care.

The weather was still grey and it was starting to make Allen think…Lenalee noticed he was rather quiet and she waved a hand before his face.

Allen snapped out of it and turned to her.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"Nothing…you just worried me there…I thought something was wrong with you since you spaced out…" she asked embarrassed.

"Oh! There's nothing for you to worry about, Lenalee! I was just thinking about the mission that's all!" he said wailing his arms around.

Lavi turned restless his arm hanging out to the side and saliva escaping from the left side of his mouth, drifting off into the dream world.

Lenalee made a disgusted face and cleaned his mouth with a napkin.

"Honestly…you boys are gross…" she whispered.

"But really do you think those two up in front are the other two exorcists that we were supposed to meet? For some reason I'm getting this really bad feeling that they are them…should we ask?" whispered Allen to Lenalee.

"Hmm…well…we can ask just to be certain…but I wouldn't want to disturb them right now…they sound like they had a long trip…let the rest a while and when they awaken we'll ask them" she said.

"For right now some 'shut eye' would be best right now…we have a long trip and day we should rest…" she added.

"Right, Lavi's already got the idea" said Allen glancing over at Lavi who had a arm over his eyes.

**WITH MASAHIRO AND MOKUN**

Masahiro and Mokun boarded the train to Tokyo. They didn't expect the trip to be very long a nice 30 minutes or hour. They randomly picked a place to sit down and waited for the train to take off.

"Do you think Mr. Ichinomiya is in Tokyo as we speak?" asked little Masahiro to his mononoke.

"Well…He does live near that area a nice small trip would do it…if he left earlier he would be there by now." Answered Mokun.

"Hmm…I wonder how Mr. Ichinomiya is…and I wonder if he really is sort of like an exorcist." Wondered Masahiro.

"Who knows lets just get our imaginations get the best of us" laughed mokun

**WITH KANTAROU AND HARUKA**

They stopped in the central urban part of Tokyo glancing around at the neighborhood. The skies were still ash grey and the rain went away leaving the pavements slippery wet and the sent of water lingered over the area.

"Hmmm…this is a sad atmosphere…" he said to himself.

Haruka glanced around and he automatically spotted the tallest building in the neighborhood.

"Kantarou…"

"hmm?" Kantarou turned to Haruka and traced what he was looking at.

"…! Is that the Death Hotel?" he asked in a whisper.

"It looks like a deserted hotel…" said Haruka.

The hotel was in a rather poor condition. Bricks were missing from the sides and were visible for up to a mile away. The windows were cracked and broken old dirty curtains would flutter in the breeze in some windows and the pitch black darkness that stared back at you and where ever you went.

Kantarou shuddered.

"Just looking at that Hotel gives me Goosebumps…" he said glancing at it.

"Oh come on…It isn't that bad…lets go check it out…" said Haruka starting to walk.

"Haruka wait for me!" said Kantarou running off after him.

**BACK WITH MASAHIRO AND MOKUN**

"Ah…we're almost here…I can see the landscapes" said Masahiro his face attached to the window.

"Calm down, Masahiro we're almost there" said the little mononoke.

The train was making its way down to Tokyo and the landscapes were getting bigger. The train stopped in a train station and they both made their ways out and toward the street sidewalk.

"Ok…The note says that the Death Hotel is in an urban part of Tokyo…1409 Yuki Dr." read Masahiro.

Mokun glanced around.

"I know where it is! It's this way!" he said starting to run off.

"Mokun! Wait!" called Masahiro.

Mokun ran towards an alley and jumped over fences and dead ends. Masahiro tried to keep up.

"Mokun! Wait up!" he cried.

Mokun stopped and looked back annoyed at how slow Masahiro is.

"Oh come on, Masahiro! You have to be faster than that to catch evil demons! Now what if the Death Hotel possessor gets something that belongs to you or tries to get ya? You would be no match!" he scolded.

Masahiro managed to get to Mokun's side panting.

"Damn…you should really…slow down…." He panted.

"I don't have time to slow down! They need us at the Death Hotel!" he pushed. "Now come on! We're almost there"

Masahiro whined and followed him.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. The Fifth Night: An Exorcist Arrives

**The Fifth Night: The Exorcists Arrive**

**FYI:** I am NOT the creator of **D.Gray-man, Tactics, Chrono Crusade, Shonen Onmyoji and D.N.Angel.** I'm just a girl writing about her wishful fantasies about these animes getting together.

--

A few hours passed and Allen awoke suddenly by a bump. He glanced around him rubbing his eye. It was dark and everyone was asleep it was probably very late or maybe nobody but them were on the train. He looked at Lavi and his legs hanging off the edge. Lenalee's head tilted to Allen's shoulder and he flushed. He sat up right and gently let Lenalee lay down on her side. He sighed and glanced around him the train bumped a little and nearly lost his balance. He walked out of the seat aisle and looked at the passengers that were in front of them.

He glanced at the boy with the long purple hair and peculiar brownish skin. His was sleeping serenely, his head leaning against the wall of the train quietly snoring.

_What a strange boy_ he thought.

He looked at the girl that started to snore loudly with her mouth open wide. He flinched startled a bit by her sudden snore. She looked like a nun but more combat. Maybe she was a special agent of some sort that was from London. Or maybe she was one of the exorcists that they'd have to meet soon. He wanted to ask but they were still deep in sleep.

He smiled and walked back to his seat. He paused as he remembered laying down Lenalee to sleep in the whole seat. He sat in the seats across them glancing out as purple skies slowly moved to the east. He glanced forward and beyond the train to see that more purple skies were to come.

**BACK WITH KANAROU AND HARUKA**

They reached the entrance of the Death Hotel and Kantarou glanced up at the 8 story building. He glanced in awe as the building that has been a witness to many deaths has a book's length of stories to tell just by entering.

Haruka grimaces at Kantarou trying to decipher what his expression might mean.

"It seems the rest haven't arrived just yet…" said Kantarou as he turned to Haruka.

Haruka slipped his hand inside his jacket and pulled out a folded paper. He unfolded it and read.

"It says here that Abe no Masahiro lives near this region he should be here soon if he got the information at the correct time." Explained Haruka.

"Hmm…What about the others from the Black Order and Magdalene Order?"

"According to the information stated here they are the only ones who live far off, the farthest being the Magdalene Order who live in New York City, USA. Followed by the Black Order who take place in England." He explained.

Kantarou glanced back up at the tainted building.

"Then all we can wait is for Abe no Masahiro to get here…then once we have him/her here we can proceed with the lobby of this hotel. Maybe there we'll find one chapter of this incredibly long book of the Death Hotel…" said Kantarou sighing.

"Masahiro! You need to hurry up! I can already sense the presence of an exorcist!" yelled a small yet high pitched voice. The voice echoed thought the whole area.

Kantarou and Haruka took their attention to the far southeast.

Kantarou squinted his eyes a bit as he saw a small white mononoke jumping and stopping on top of a large fence.

"Come on Masahiro! You slow poke!" he yelled.

Kantarou's eyes widened.

"It's a mononoke!" he gasped.

Mokun was about to jump down the fence when he felt the presence of someone glancing at him. He looked around and saw Kantarou. He was a bit protective until he remembered the descriptive appearance that Seimei had told him so he would know who Mr. Ichinomiya was.

He smiled and wagged his tail.

"Masahiro! I found Mr. Ichinomiya! He's waiting for us!" he said excitedly glancing back to the panting Masahiro who had stopped a while back.

Masahiro looked up and glanced at Mokun who was up in a large fence.

"Oh great…how am I supposed to get up there?" he panted.

"Oops sorry…"

Kantarou walked towards them.

"Excuse me, do you know Abe no Masahiro?" he asked the little mononoke.

Mokun was shocked.

"What?! You can see me?!" he asked surprised.

"Why yes! You're a mononoke am I wrong?" replied Kantarou.

Haruka walked behind him.

"Yeah I am…" he answered.

"Are you talking to Mr. Ichinomiya?" asked Masahiro over hearing their talk.

"Uh…yeah…I know now for sure" he answered.

"The reason Mr. Ichinomiya can see you is because he himself can see demons and creatures like you Mokun…I read it in one of the books." He said.

"Abe no Masahiro? Are you behind this fence?" asked Kantarou.

"Yes…yes I am… but I can't seem to get to the other side…the fence is to large…"

Kantarou looked at Haruka.

"Haruka do you think you can get Abe no Masahiro to this side?"

"'Kay…"

His wings spouted out and he flew up enough to get over the other side.

Mokun glanced in awe as the man had wings…

He flew down and landed.

Masahiro was suddenly startled by the man with wings.

"Are you a demon??" he gasped.

"No…I am the demon-eating goblin…but I go by, Haruka." He introduced himself.

"Demon-eating goblin?"

He picked him up and flew back to the other side with Kantarou.

Masahiro squirmed a bit then was let go.

He glanced to the boy with silver hair.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Ichinomiya, correct?" he asked with a smile.

"Correct! I am Kantarou Ichinomiya" he introduced himself.

"I am Abe no Masahiro…but you can just say Masahiro…I wouldn't really mind. So you noticed my mononoke, Mokun."

"Yes, he really is a strange one." He laughed a bit. "I also see you saw my companion, Haruka."

"Yeah he sure is a big one…" laughed Masahiro.

Mokun jumped on to Masahiro's shoulder.

"Ahem…I so happen to have a real name other than 'Mokun' you know…" he said annoyed.

"Oh right…his real name isn't Mokun…his name is Guren…"

Mokun changed to Guren and nodded.

Haruka and Kantarou were taken aback.

"Yeah…it's strange but him and I have a long time without knowing it that I knew him…" he said embarrassed.

"I watch over you…Masahiro…" said Guren.

"So what exactly are you, Guren?" asked Kantarou.

"I'm one of the shikigami…my master, Seimei is a very strong and well-known Onmyoji but since he is near retired Masahiro…his GRANDSON is here to take over him." He teased.

"Don't call me 'Grandson!'" he snapped.

Kantarou and Guren laughed.

Haruka glanced back at the hotel.

"Oh right…we have to set up a strategy to look in the Death Hotel…the first floor Lobby would be a good place to start if you ask me…" he said seriously.

"Oh right! The Death Hotel…isn't that building filled with malicious evil and death? I always thought it was filled with many evil demons…" said Masahiro.

"I thought that too…." He said. "Let's get going."

"Right!" said Guren and Masahiro.

They started walking towards it taking a moment outside. The sound of flapping wings was heard. They all looked around.

"Haruka?" called Kantarou.

"Yeah?

"You didn't fly right now did you?"

"Uh…no…"

"Sugino isn't visiting either is he?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Then…who is that?" he asked glancing up at a dark creature flying around.

"Is that a demon?!" asked Masahiro.

"No, Calm down. It's not a demon….My chest isn't aching…" replied Kantarou.

Masahiro and Guren gave a quick grimace to Kantarou and then they looked up.

"You down there…this is a terrible place to go in…" he said floating in the air occasionally flapping his wings.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The other exorcists are going to take a while to get here but they will be here in less than a day or two…they are in the express train." He said.

"…"

"I have one last thing to warn you about this area…" he said taking a landing on the ground.

Kantarou and the rest took a step back.

"Never…use your real names inside this Hotel…it is said that terrible, terrible things happen to those who reveal their names…I have yet to reveal who is behind this…but it will be a matter of time until the other exorcists and you guys to discover who it is…" he said.

He flew off.

"Wait! Before you leave!"

"…?"

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Just call me…Dark" he said and he vanished beyond the clouds.

"Man…what a mysterious character…Dark…" said Masahiro.

"No matter we're going to have to make up names for each other just like Dark said…"

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. The Sixth Night: The Possession

**The Sixth Night: The Possession**

**FYI:** I'm NOT the creator of **_D.Gray-man, Tactics, Shonen Onmyoji, Chrono Crusade, and D.N. Angel._** I'm just a girl and her wishful fantasies of these animes getting together.

--

Chrono had an eye slightly open when he saw the white haired boy take a gander at him and Rosette. He too was curious if he was from the Black Order or maybe a traveling hobo.

He lifted his neck a bit to see where the boy was…he was asleep in a seat across from their own seats.

He got up slowly and inched closer to the others. Rosette began to mumble in her sleep.

"No, Chrono…I don't want to go to the old man's lair…." She mumbled in her sleep.

Chrono snickered a bit hearing Rosette having another one of her nonsense dreams.

Suddenly Chrono heard the sound of someone else mumble and turn around restless. He glanced behind Rosette's seat bench and saw a red head man sleeping on the other side.

He wore an eye patch and that immediately gave Chrono the impression that he too was a hobo. But then he turned to the girl in black. His cheeks gave a light pink as she slept serenely lying down on her side.

He shook his head and walked over to the white haired boy. At first glance he thought it was an old man but after a good glance at him he realized it was a young boy!

_Huh…what a strange boy…_ he thought.

He noticed the rose like badge he had on his special uniform coat.

_Hmm…what if this boy is actually another exorcist…the ones we were supposed to meet?...nah…that's impossible…he looks way to young… _he thought.

He walked quietly back to his seat thought the thought of trying to be quiet in a nosy train wasn't even worth it…

**WITH KANTAOU, MASAHIRO, HARUKA AND GUREN**

"So it's settled…Masahiro your nickname shall be Umehiro. Haruka yours will be…Kyo…Guren yours will be…"

"There really is not need to give a nickname to me…I am a Shikigami…no one can see me except for you at least…and I doubt the killer would have your powers as well…" interrupted Guren.

"Fine then…Mine will be Hiro…" finished Kantarou.

"So remind me again why you gave us all nicknames?" asked Masahiro.

"Because that flying Phantom, Dark. Gave us a message that we shouldn't use our real names…and I doubt he's a trickster…" replied Kantarou.

"So if any other flying beast dropped by to tell you random crap would you believe it?" asked Haruka bluntly.

"No but…I can't take any chances…you've heard about the rumors that this Hotel has been releasing…Do you really wanna lose someone? Especially an exorcist?"

Haruka remained silent.

"Dark advised us that the rest are on their way, for any reason if this phantom dark drops by, don't hesitate to ask what he finds out…it could be important. Treat him like a messenger…I didn't expect anymore help than what I am receiving right now…and I'm grateful…" said Kantarou explaining.

They all nodded.

"Alright…we'll first start investigating only the lobby no where upstairs got that?"

"Right" they all said in unison.

They all walked in slowly glancing around the entrance as the clerk's desk stood empty and cobwebbed. The dust particles were everywhere and the look of a dead scene was like a bad aura.

"Man…just looking at this place gives me the creeps…I wonder where the rest will get here…" whispered Masahiro.

"I don't know…and you're right about this place being creepy…though I don't sense any demons…my chest isn't aching…"

Masahiro and Guren glanced at each other again.

"Uh…Kan-I-I-mean-Hiro…" asked Masahiro.

"Yes, Umehiro?"

"If it's not too much to ask…is there a reason for your chest to ache once you spot a demon?" asked Masahiro.

"…Oh…It's just I have a scar in my chest and when ever a demon is present or near it aches…" explained Kantarou.

"But wh-.."

Masahiro's words were cut sort as Kantarou started grunting in pain.

"Kantarou!" cried Haruka.

"I'm alright…" he gasped. "There is a demon near…no…he's possessing some sort of thing…" he said between pain.

Suddenly the whole Hotel light up with lighting and everything was back to normal.

There was suddenly a clerk behind the desk and people walked around getting from place to place. No a traces of dirt or cobwebs were found. It was golden clean.

"What…what is this?" asked Masahiro taken aback.

"Hello, I'm Ume Akihito, may I help you?" asked the clerk behind the desk with a smile.

"Oh hell…I don't like where this is going…" said Guren.

**BACK WITH ALLEN, ROSETTE, LAVI, CHRONO AND LENALEE IN THE TRAIN**

The train seized and Lavi was the first to wake up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. It was raining and the skies were pitch black.

"Heh? What the hell? I guess the skies really need to cry tonight…" murmered Lavi.

Then suddenly he jerked his head back up to glance at the sky. He squinted his eyes but they were still blurry.

"Ahh…Crap…" he said shaking his head.

What he saw was gone. He glanced back down and thought…looking back up and noticing the skies are way too dark to be any ordinary storm.

He shook his head. Maybe he was thinking too much early in the morning. Suddenly Lenalee woke up as well yawning and stretching.

"What's wrong, Lavi? Is there something outside?" she asked glancing out at the train station.

"Wait…when did we get here?" she asked.

"Eh…just a while ago…but we're not in Tokyo yet…" said Lavi.

"Oh…Where's Allen?" she asked noticing and remembering that Allen was right next to her.

He pointed a finger to his right and Allen was sleeping on his arm lying down blowing bubbles with his mouth every time he exhaled.

She smiled and then remembered the two suspicious looking people in front of them. She could see the back of the girl's blue nun like uniform and the front of the boy that slept in front of her.

"Lavi…do you think those two in front are the exorcists from the Magdalene Order, big brother was telling us?" she asked whispering.

Lavi looked back at the two studying them.

"Yeah there's a slight 90 chance that they are I mean…come on someone going on the train dressed like that?...pfft…" said Lavi joking.

Suddenly Rosette jumped up and attacked Lavi unaware that she was.

Lenalee jumped up and was unsure of what to do.

"AHHH I'LL TEACH YOU!!" screamed Rosette.

Lavi grunted as his head was grasped within her arms.

"AHH I'M SORRY! I'M ONLY JOKING!!" he pleaded.

Chrono suddenly woke up and panicked as Rosette was having another one of those dreams…

"ROSETTE!! PLEASE! WAKE UP!!" pleaded Chrono.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY FOR GROPING ME YOU OLD MAN!!" continued Rosette.

"OLD MAN?! I'M JUST 18!!" cried Lavi.

Chrono finally got Rosette to calm down letting her fall back down to her seat and snoring loudly. Chrono caught his breath and exhaled wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Sorry about that…Rosette has some…pretty weird dreams…" said Chrono apologizing.

Lavi gasped for breath and held his neck glancing up at him.

"God she nearly killed me!" he snapped.

"Sorry" he pleaded.

Lenalee sat back down and tried to calm Lavi down from his fright.

"It's ok he deserves it" she joked.

"NO I DIDN'T" he cried back.

"Anyways…I've had this question to ask you two but I never really had the chance to ask since you were all asleep." Said Chrono.

"Yes we've been pondering about you too but you go ahead." She said politely.

Allen awoke groggy and rubbed his eyes. He glanced as Chrono was standing up and immediately he asked.

"Are you from the Magdalene Order?"

They both said in unison.

"Are you from the Black Order?"

They both looked at each other who had asked that question.

"Yes we are" they both said in unison again.

"Really? We've been looking for you!" they both said together again.

"Damn that's weird…" they both said together again.

"PAPER SCISSORS ROCKS!!" they both yelled at the same time again.

"Grr…." They mumbled.

Lenalee had a sweat drop falling behind her head as they were both saying the same thing together. Meanwhile Lavi was laughing his butt off.

**BACK WITH KANTAROU AND THE REST**

Kantarou glanced around sweat slowly escaping his forehead.

"This isn't good…the whole Hotel has been….possessed…" he announced.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**END OF CHAPTER 6**


	7. The Seventh Night: TheRiseOfPandemonium

**The Seventh Night: The Rise of Pandemonium.**

**FYI:** I am not the creator of **_D.Gray-man, Tactics, Shonen Onmyoji, Chrono Crusade, and D.N.Angel._** I'm just a girl and her wishful fantasies about these animes getting together.

**--**

"This Hotel is being possessed by the demon itself…" started Kantarou

Masahiro glanced at Kantarou nodding.

"Right, this has to be the work of a demon" added Masahiro.

Suddenly a man came up to Kantarou wearing a hotel uniform with a friendly smile.

"Excuse me, sir…"

"huh?"

"Is do you have any luggage you need me to take to your suite?" he asked politly.

Kantarou began to think toughly.

"I'm sorry but we only came here to look at the place…" inturupted Haruka.

"Oh I'm deeply sorry, please excuse me" he said excusing himself with a bow.

He walked off and practically disappeared though a crowd of people passing by.

Kantarou glanced back outside. The skies were perfect blue and not a trace that it rained or anything was found. He noticed the neighborhood was occupied again and cars were passing by like nothing had been abandoned.

Masahiro and Guren glanced shocked as the abandoned area that they had just left was occupied with people too!

"Kan-I-mean-Hiro! What do you think is going on?" asked Masahiro.

Kantarou glared outside cursing the demon who was possessing the area to hell.

"Damn it…" he cussed.

"Kantarou?"

"This demon is playing games with us…he is making us believe that this place has never been abandoned and is tricking us to go upstairs…"

"I felt that too…that is pretty obvious that people would be tricked to being taken upstairs by that man…" said Guren.

"I believe that when the man tricks people upstairs the ones waiting upstairs ambush and kill…maybe there's so many that not even investigators can get to them or police…" added Kantarou.

"That's something worth thinking…" added Haruka.

"We can't under any circumstances go upstairs no matter what…I don't think we can even escape this illusion the demon has played on us so leaving now won't do us any good…"

"Right" they all said in unison.

**BACK WITH THE BLACK AND MAGDALENE ORDER IN THE TRAIN**

"Excuse me but are you two groups by any chance the Black and Magdalene Orders?" asked a man in a uniform.

Lenalee perked up.

"Yes we are" said Lenalee, Chrono and Allen in Unison.

"Damn you!" said Chrono and Allen glaring at each other.

"Yeah we are, is there something you need?" asked Lavi getting up.

"Oh I suppose you know that the Black and Magdalene Orders had this train setup especially for you. No more people other than the ones with the black uniform and Blue uniform were allowed in." he explained.

"Oh so that's why this train looked so empty and quiet…" said Allen still laying down and using and elbow to support his weight on it.

"Komui never told us about a train waiting her for us…" said Lavi.

"Yeah and Sister Kate never told us that either…at least…that's what Rosette told me…" he said glancing at Rosette who was still sleeping.

"Well…none the least…they both prepared you a plane to get there…I assume you didn't think that you'd get to Japan in a train…" he chuckled. "It's impossible to get there in the least bit of time that you have. This is an urgent mission…"

"And are you working in one of the branches connected to both the Magdalene and Black Order?" asked Lenalee.

"No, I'm just a worker here…they tell me about the mission and how to get there you need to go somewhere in a train…" he said.

He turned around and started walking down the aisle turning back and calling us with his hand.

Allen stood up and stretched. Chrono walked over to Rosette and nudged her to wake up.

"Rosette…Rosette wake up!" he whispered nudging her.

She mumbled angrily.

Chrono sighed and inhaled slowly building up air in his lungs.

"Rosette! WAKE UP!!" he yelled.

"What!!" Snapped Rosette waking up and having her hands on his neck.

"We're….here…." he said gasping.

"We're at Japan already?!" she paniced. "How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Oh you weren't asleep for every long…" said Allen smiling.

"And who are you?" she asked suspicious.

"Oh that's right I never got all your names!" said Chrono embarrassed.

"Oh…well then lets introduce ourselves shall we?" he started. "I'm Allen Walker."

"I'm Lenalee Lee"

"And I'm Lavi"

"We're from the Black Order…I assume that you must be from the Magdalene Order, correct?" finished Allen.

She glanced at them then at Chrono.

"Yeah we are…I'm Rosette Christopher and this is my assistant Chrono" she introduced.

"Alright! Now that all of us are acquainted we should head out to those planes that they told us we were going!" said Allen getting excited.

"Yeah! Lets go!" said Rosette.

They all walked out of the train where the man was waiting. Now that they were outside and it was a bit more noticeable, they saw he was hiding purple-like hair underneath a hat.

"So Allen Walker was it?" asked Rosette.

"Yes?"

"Why is it that your hair is white?" she asked.

"Uh…well it's a long story." He said unable of what to explain.

"It's cause well-…"

"Cause he looks sexy in it!" added Lavi jumping behind him teasing him.

"Ah! Lavi!" he flushed.

"Really? It looks kinda weird to me" she added teasing.

Allen was walking in his own aura of humiliation covering his head with his hoodie.

"Aww I'm sorry, Allen. I didn't mean to be so mean." Apologized Rosette.

"Yeah, Allen, we were just joshin' with ya!" said Lavi.

"Alright the Plane is this way please get in this prepared Taxi." He said walking towards a car and opening the doors.

They all stopped and glanced at it.

"Excuse me but…where are we?" asked Lenalee.

"Oh This is Belgium" he answered.

"There ain't no waffles in Belgium?? Is that how they sang it?" asked Lavi getting in the car.

He shimmied to the very end and Rosette sat next to him followed by Chrono followed by Lenalee follwed by Allen. In a boy, girl, boy, girl, boy format. The door close and the man walked around to the drivers side sitting down and taking off.

Chrono grimaced at Allen and noticed the scar on his eye he tilted his head in curiosity. Allen noticed his glance and he smiled. Chrono gave a weary smile and sat back.

Allen glanced out the window watching the city of Berlin pass by with many people walking around the town and many shops.

Rosette glanced at Lavi curious about his eye.

"Hey…what's wrong with your eye?" she asked tilting her head.

"Hmm? Oh my eye? Ah nothing just the work of an exorcist is tough and you need to be careful or else accident's like mine happen…" he chuckled nerviously lying.

"Oh…I get ya." Said Rosette smiling.

The man stopped at large opening area where there were no buildings near so take off would be an easy thing.

Allen opened his door stepping out and glancing at the area. Lavi opened his side of the door stepping out and stretching. They all got out and closed the doors.

"Alright…this is the take off sight…from here this plane will take you to Tokyo…here's a map of the area and the location of the Death Hotel." He said giving Lavi the map.

They all bunched up eager to see the map.

"Ah…the Death Hotel is in an urban area…" said Lenalee.

"Hey are you sure it's safe to travel the rest by plane? I mean the skies are stormy won't a lightning bolt hit the plane?" asked Allen.

"Nah…I checked the forecast it should be good from here on to Tokyo." He responded.

They boarded the plane sitting on the little benches inside. The man ignited the plane and the propellers started buzzing. Another man was inside to coordinate the plane. Allen glanced back at the man before closing the door.

"Just one more thing…Who are you?" he asked his hair starting to frizz around by the propeller's wind.

"Just call me…Dark." He said and he smiled.

"Allen! Hurry up the plane's about to take off!" called Lenalee.

Allen stared at Dark who had taken off flying.

Lavi got up from his seat and helped Allen close the door.

"Really Allen…you take a million years…" said Lavi.

"That man…he said his name was Dark…" said Allen still with the daze.

"Dark? Maybe the propeller noise made it sound like Dark but it could have been Mark or something…" said Rosette.

Allen shook his head.

"Yeah maybe…maybe I might be crazy too at thinking he just flew off" he laughed.

Rosette looked at Allen like he was crazy. She lifted a hand to cover half her mouth as she whispered to Lenalee.

"Has your friend here lost his mind?" she whispered.

Lenalee shrugged at that and she smiled at Allen.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE DEATH HOTEL**

"…So…these exorcists came to the hotel is that what you're saying?" asked a dark malicious person in the shadows of the top floor of the Death Hotel.

"Yes, Milord, I have proof that they are here to find out what is behind all of this" said an odd creature.

"Stupid Akuma…where is your proof?" said the dark shadow.

"Uh…they are down at the lobby." He answered.

"Ah…that's not proof you dumb akuma oh well we can always get the rest of the Noah clan to protect every level of the Hotel starting with the second floor. Tikki Mikk!" he called turning.

Another dark figure appeared in the shadows with it's eye glowing bright in the shadows.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Take care of the second floor…this should be interesting…" he said, his wide grin never escaping his face.

"As you wish." He said and he took off the to second floor.

"My script will have to be revised to add these exorcists as a bonus…" he chuckled.

"Road…"

"Yeah?"

"Is Aion still in Pandemonium?" he asked.

"Yeah he's always been there…remember what he said last time? 'If we needed his help all we have to do is holla at him." She said leaning on a chair and reading a book bored to hell.

"Alright…we don't need help…we'll just need more entertainment…and I'm sure Aion will spice things up with the devils…" he chuckled.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**END OF CHAPTER 7**


	8. The Eight Night: The Game

**The Eighth Night:The Game**

**FYI:** I am not the creator of **_D.Gray-man, Tactics, Chrono Crusade, Shonen Onmyoji and D.N.Angel._** I'm just a girl and her wishful fantasies of these anime characters getting together and forming this crossover. D

--

Allen glanced out the door window the land below them, move very fast.

"Wow…this sight is magnificent!" said Allen astonished.

"Allen! Pay less attention to the outside and pay more attention on the inside" said Lenalee.

"Aww but who ever gets to view something as spectacular as this! It's a rare occurrence!" he pleaded.

"Allen, we're discussing a lot of things and you're missing it all…" she said.

"Gawd, Lenalee…are you on your rag or somethi-…"

Before Lavi could finish what he was going to say, Lenalee kicked him hard.

"AH! DAMN IT!" he snapped.

Rosette laughed.

"Serves you right!" she laughed.

Lavi hissed and Rosette pouted.

"We're getting mighty close to the Japan district…your aim is for Tokyo am I correct?" asked the pilot.

"Yes, please" said Lenalee.

The pilot flew the plane over Russia. They viewed as they passed mountains and patches of lands all belonging to Russia.

"Damn, Russia sure has a lot of land!" said Lavi.

"No duh, for the larges piece of land it has to have many villages and mountains and all…" said Rosette.

Lavi pointed a finger at her partly pouting.

"You…trying to be a smart-ass…" he joked.

"I'm not tryin to be smart…I AM" she joked back.

"Oh ho! So you're somehow claming that you ARE a SMART-ASS" rephrased Lavi.

"No I'm… Oh…now who's the smart-ass…" she turned the tables around.

"Rosette…" cried Chrono.

Rosette and Lavi started arguing in the back ground while Allen sat quiet. Chrono turned to him after his frustration with Rosette seized.

"Hey…" said Chrono calmly.

Allen perked his head up a bit.

"Huh? Is there something the matter, Chrono?" he asked.

"Something else happened to your eye didn't it?" he asked solemnly.

He froze. Lenalee's eyes widened. Allen suddenly broke out in a chuckle.

"No! Nothing's wrong with my eye in that manner! I was just doing my duty one day and the akuma just came out and slashed my eye…" he said smiling nervously.

Chrono stared at him for a long moment and then smiled.

"Ok if you insist" he smiled.

**BACK AT THE HOTEL**

Kantarou and Haruka searched the area well going through the little lounges. Such a very elegant place with people wearing elegant clothing it seemed more like a back in time moment than a now view.

Haruka glanced at something that caught his eye and glared thinking.

"Huh? Is something wrong Haruka?" asked Kantarou.

Haruka turned his head to him.

"Take a look at this…" he said seriously.

Kantarou looked on top of a chimney there lay a broken old clock that seemed ancient and dusty the type of dusty that they first saw when they walked in.

"Is this a delusion?" asked Kantarou.

"What if this whole thing wasn't a delusion?" asked Haruka.

"No, it can't this whole thing has to be one! Otherwise how would you explain the life and cleaning of this entire place!"

"What if there were others who still lived here and acted when someone came to this place?" he speculated.

Kantarou thought about it.

"There really is now way, do you realize how vague you're being?" he said walking off.

Haruka glanced as he walked off then took off after him.

"So…lets see this side should be the same as anything else in this place…clean…" said Masahiro walking here and there glancing for clues. He was really interested in going upstairs to the second floor but it was prohibited by Kantarou to do so.

"Aww man! I wish we can go upstairs! It's soo much entertaining than it is down here…" whined Masahiro.

"No, you hear Mr. Ichinomiya…'No going upstairs…'" he said rephrasing Kantarou's Words.

"Come on, Guren! It'll be much more fun up there!" he pleaded.

"No…"

"…Ok fine…I guess I'll have to go myself if you won't let me…" he said as he turned around and started walking.

"Masahiro! DO NOT GO UPSTAIRS!" he called.

"Guren! You're supposed to be this super cool guy!" he pleaded.

Suddenly a bagboy appeared next to him.

"Do you need any help going upstairs?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, Please!" said Masahiro.

"NO, MASAHIRO!!" he screamed.

Guren couldn't really make any moves to bring Masahiro back since people couldn't hear him nor see him.

The bagboy lead him upstairs slowly as he was intended to.

Guren glared as he walked up the stairs. He knew what he was supposed to do but he had to warn Kantarou that Masahiro had completely disobeyed his rules.

Guren ran to the other side of the lobby and cried for Kantarou.

"Kantarou! Mr. Ichinomiya!" he cried.

Kantarou automatically turned to Guren who ran to him.

"What's the matter, Guren?" asked Kantarou serious.

"Masahiro! He-He went upstairs with a bagboy!" he cried.

"What?! And you couldn't stop him?" he snapped.

"I couldn't! Every time I told him not to he'd do the opposite! He was whining that it wasn't as exciting down in the lobby as he thought it would be up in the second floor!" he explained.

"Great…Not only do we have to go defy my rules but we have to deal with what's waiting for us upstairs as well! Haruka…I need you to stay downstairs and wait for the rest they should be here anytime soon. Guren! You're coming with me to the second floor." Said Kantarou planning.

"Right" said Haruka and Guren in unison.

Haruka stayed behind going back to the broken clock above the chimney he gasped.

Kantarou went up the stairs to the second floor with Guren. Unlike the lobby this area seemed very disheveled like it's a different story or area.

"This place…it's just like down stairs when we first entered…" said Kantarou.

"Yeah…it's like the way the lobby looked like just now never really happened…" said Guren.

Kantarou began to think of what Haruka said and began making alterations to it.

What if there were people here that dressed like they used to back when this area used to live…making it delude people to believe that this is actually a good place to sleep only to find out that it's their coffin upstairs…

"Kantarou! I don't see Masahiro anywhere! What could have happened to him!" said Guren concerned.

Kantarou shook his head from his Trans.

"What? Oh…Yes… UMEHIRO…I think I've got the feeling of this area…there's a thing to it…" said Kantarou.

**BACK WITH ALLEN AND THE REST ON THE PLANE**

"Alright Japan is getting closer…" said the pilot.

"Horray!" cheered Rosette.

"Seriously I'm getting tired of just sitting around…It's been hours since we were here…I think I hear the bells to my funeral…" complained Lavi.

"Oh stop it, Lavi…" said Lenalee getting annoyed by this whineyness.

"Hey, Rosette…how'd you like to play Allen poker?" asked Lavi an idea emerging from his head.

"What poker?...I don't know…I'll probably beat him he looks like a person that wouldn't know much about anything…" joked Rosette.

"HEH?" snapped Allen. "Is that a Challenge?" he asked with a large grin.

"Well if you're up to me kicken you're tush then I'm up for it" she laughed.

"Alright! You're on sister!" he laughed.

He slide down the seat butting Lavi off the bench.

"HEY!" he cried.

"MOVE IT BUDDY I'm GONNA WIN!" he laughed.

Allen slipped a hand in his coat pocket slipping out a pair of cards neatly tied around a rubber band.

"Oh so you come prepared, huh?" teased Rosette.

"Oh, I'm always ready for anything…." He said with a sudden evil smile.

"Uh oh…you turned on his poker face…" warned Lavi.

"O.K, O.K…I'll play poker with ya but take it easy on me…I am a girl after all…" she taunted.

"AH! I still won't pity you!" laughed Allen.

Lenalee flinched. She had never seen Allen behave this way and to a girl.

"Ah don't worry, Lenalee… Allen's been like this before…" he advised her.

"Heh?? And to a Girl?" she asked.

"Oh…Allen wouldn't care if his opponent was a girl or a man I mean his master taught him well not to be swindled by them…" explained Lavi.

Chrono watched as they played poker. Lenalee and Lavi kept their eyes on Allen with his poker face.

"Call…I win…" said Allen putting down his cards.

"AH?! How is that possible?! I had it right there!" she snapped.

"It is very well possible…" he boasted.

"YOU CHEATED!!" she yelled.

"Rosette! Calm down! It's just a card game!" cried Chrono.

"AH! It's NOT JUST A POKER GAME! IT'S A POKER GAME THAT I WOULD HAVE WON!!" she snapped.

"Aww don't be such a sore loser…" said Allen with a smile.

"NO!" she snapped.

Lavi scratched his head. Here he was viewing at Allen's every move and he still couldn't figure out how he managed to cheat very well in that game!

"Damn…Cross must have burned those moves straight into his head…" said Lavi astonished.

"AH!!" cried Rosette. "I want a re-match!!" she snapped.

"Sure" he smiled.

"You aren't getting away this time buddy! This time I'm WINNIN!" she yelled.

**BACK AT THE HOTEL**

Haruka glanced at the clock that was once broken and now was repaired!

He glared in disbelief.

_Damn it…just as I suspected!_ He thought.

Just then a little girl stopped right next to him her golden locks were tide into little wavy ponytails. She had green piercing eyes glancing straight into the chimney then slowly going up to Haruka.

Haruka glanced back down at her taking a step back.

"Just what are you? You're not human!" he snapped.

She tittered and a large canon morphed out of her head shooting at Haruka.

"What!" he ran off bringing out his staff and evoking his powers.

She giggled and ran off into another room connected to the lobby. Just above it was a sign that read. "The Stair Case"

Haruka knew his position but he couldn't' help but go after the girl…thing that attacked him. He opened the door to the stair case slightly unsure of what kind of other demonic things may lay ahead of the staircase.

The girl's tittering echoed up the stair case and making an eerie sound as it bounced off the walls. He ran up the stairs hearing the tittering of the girl go up and up. He released his wings and began flying up the square opening to the ceiling.

As he arrived the second floor the girl's tittering stopped.

"Damn it…she got away…" he cursed under his breath.

He knew what to do and he flew back down not daring to enter the second floor under Kantarou's orders. He opened the door to get out and the whole area was back to its original state cobwebs and dust galore.

He glanced in awe. How can something change so quickly?

He walked back to the clock that was once broken and then repaired. The clock was the only thing in the area that was not broken and or dusty.

He walked out to the entrance and the skies were grey again and people were no longer everywhere the grayness was back to normal.

The winged man named Dark appeared again flying in from the west.

"Hey…I assume the rest are inside the hotel…" he asked Haruka as he landed.

Haruka grunted. "Yeah they are…"

"Well…I have a new news for you…and once you get to the rest you must tell them that the rest are on their way on a plane…they sent them here on that transportation device so they could get here faster…" explained Dark.

"I see…I'll be sure to wait here for them…" he replied.

"Alright then…I'll be back later with more news…" and with that Dark flew away back to the west.

Haruka stared as he left.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE HOTEL**

"Hey boss…I've got one of the exorcists like you asked me to…" said an akuma.

"Brilliant! And for this I praise you…" said the shadowy figure.

Masahiro lay unconscious on the floor with his hands tied behind his back.

"Alright…then…how will the rest react to the capture of one of their fellow exorcists?" said the shadowy figure making a evil laugh at the end.

BACK AT THE PLANE

"Call…I win again" said Allen.

"DAMN IT!!" snapped Rosette. "Re-MATCH!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**END OF CHAPTER 8**


	9. The Ninth Night:

**The Ninth Night: The Capture of an Onmyoji and the Arrival of the Exorcists**

**FYI:** I'm not the creator of **_D.Gray-man, Tactics, Shonen Onmyoji, Chrono Crusade and D.N. Angel_**. I'm just a girl writing her wishful fantasies of these anime characters getting together to make an explosive Fan-Fic! D

**--**

"What do you mean 'there's at thing to it'?" asked Guren.

"I don't have time now to explain but this hotel isn't possessed by a demon it's making it look like it's a good place to stay when they are killing people off! A hostile Hotel!" he explained.

"Ah…that's not quite the way it was supposed to look like but if you have your stories, they can work out the way you want them to be…but too bad this isn't your story!" said a voice in the darkness.

"Huh? Who's there! Show yourself!" snapped Kantarou.

"Oh my…aren't we a demanding person…" said the figure slowly walking into a beam of light.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"If you really must know…I'm Tykki Mikk…and I will be the one to make it possible for you to rest in your own coffin…" he said tilting his top hat.

His forehead had many little crosses going horizontal and his skin…a shade of brown. He didn't seem normal…

"Well…Mr. Tykki Mikk, I don't think that will be possible for you now…you see…you're dealing with an exorcist here…and I won't let a demon get me…that would be a disgrace…" he said.

"Demon?" he laughed. "Oh no…I'm no where near a demon…you can say I'm one of the chosen ones…I am from the clan of Noah an apostle of god willing to take out all the mistakes in this world as the writer is putting them." He explained.

Kantarou flinched.

"What?..." he said in shock.

**BACK AT THE PLANE**

The pilot suddenly got out of his seat and gave Chrono(who wasn't doing anything) 5 stuffed bags.

"Here, boy…give these to your friends…" he said.

Chrono struggled with the big bags that weighed a ton to him.

"Here…Lenalee…" he struggled giving one to her.

"Oh thank you?" she said unsure of what the bag was for.

Chrono gave another to Lavi who was sitting next to her into the game of poker that Allen and Rosette were playing. Chrono sighed as he only had three more he threw one on his seat and held two for Rosette and Allen to grasp.

"GIMMIE A SECOND! I ALMOST HAVE HIM!" she snapped.

Chrono just set hers down next to her and he didn't even bother to bother Allen with his.

"Alright, Listen up! We are already in the Japan district and Tokyo is so near you can smell the sushi rolls." Announced the pilot.

"What? Where!" said Allen frantically with the word of food.

"HA!! FULL HOUSE!! I WIN!!" snapped Rosette jumping around.

"Huh?! NO! I LOST!" cried Allen.

Lavi's eyes bulged. "NO FREAKEN WAY! If cross was here he'd give you a whipping."

Allen panicked a bit.

"Calm down, Allen, and don't be such as sore loser!" she said rephrasing his words.

"Curse you!" he cursed.

Rosette laughed and jumped around.

"Listen! These bags are like back packs so wear them on your back like one…the reason I gave you these is because we're going to drop you off in Tokyo." Continued the pilot.

"Ah-wha?" said Chrono freaking out.

"YOU MEAN WE'RE GOING TO JUMP OUT OF THE PLANE AND LAND IN THE TOKYO AREA!?" snapped Lenalee.

The pilot nodded.

"AWRIGHT!" said Lavi cheering.

"NO! No! I can't do that!" screamed Lenalee

"Uh…don't worry Lenalee…I can go with you if you want." Said Allen smiling and blushing.

"Oh please who would want to fall out of the plane with a loser!" teased Rosette.

"Aww come on, Rosette, don't tell me you aren't the least bit worried about jumping out of the plane with just that little bag on your back now are you?" taunted Lavi.

"Hey! Lemme alone patches!!" she blushed.

"Patches?" mumbled Lavi.

"Rosette! Please! You're making the other exorcists uncomfortable!" whispered Chrono.

"Hah! They can be uncomfortable for all I care" she teased. "They started it"

An awkward aura began to swirl all around them.

"Alright you all, we are directly under Tokyo now all you have to do is jump…and remember to pull the string that is attached to the bag so the parachute can deploy." Explained the pilot.

"Uh…alright…who's gonna go first?" asked Chrono.

Allen, Chrono and Lavi all shouted out. "LADIES FIRST!"

Lenalee and Rosette's jaws dropped.

"WHAT?! Uh….Kindness as a Gentleman!" screamed Rosette.

"Oh no you go right ahead!" said Allen.

"No, no I insist! You go!" screamed Lenalee.

"Nah! You two go right a head!" screamed Chrono.

Rosette pointed to a spot near behind them screaming.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A DEVIL!" she screamed.

Lavi and Allen both turned and Rosette kicked them both out. They screamed as they fell.

"HEY! REMEMBER TO DEPLOY YOUR PARACHUTE!!" yelled the pilot.

Allen fidgeted for the string and pulled on it frantically making a huge bag pop out of the backpack and slowly geting him down even though they still had a long way to arrive.

"PHEW!" said Allen wiping the sweat off his head.

Lavi pulled the string as well and the bag deployed sending him back a bit but then slowly getting him down like Allen.

"Now…It's your turn Chrono…" said Rosette with an evil grin.

Chrono flinched back.

"NO WAY! It's your turn to get down Rosette!" he snapped.

Rosette sighed.

"Alright we'll get down at the same time alright?" she said annoyed.

"You better…" warned Chrono.

Rosette was more than confident that she wasn't going to jump down with Chrono so she acted like she was going to jump.

"Alright…1…2…3…Go!" she yelled.

Chrono grabbed her arm and jumped.

"WHA-?! CHRONO!!" she screamed.

She started screaming then Chrono pulled her string and the parachute deployed. He pulled his string and his parachute deployed.

"WHY YOU! WHEN I GET DOWN THERE WITH YOU, YOU ARE IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE!!" she yelled.

Lenalee took a big breath and jumped out letting her parachute deploy when it was the right time.

"Oh my god…" sighed Allen as he was near Lavi.

"Damn…that was AWESOME!!" wiggled Lavi.

"HEH?! Are you insane, man?! That could have very easily killed us from fright!" he snapped.

"Shut up, Allen you and your excuses…" laughed Lavi.

They got close to the pavement. Allen didn't step right and he fell.

"Ooff…" grunted Allen.

"Hey, Allen, are you alright?" asked Lavi landing perfectly.

"Ah…yeah…stupid parachute…" he cursed.

Chrono immediately landed and started running before Rosette could catch him.

"AHH CHRONO GET BACK HERE!!" she screamed as she was about to land.

She landed and began going after Chrono.

Allen and Lavi glanced up and saw Lenalee floating down slowly. She arrived landing perfectly.

"Good I guess we're finally here…Tokyo at last!" said Allen.

"Yeah took us a long time to get here and we're finally here!" cheered Lavi.

"Alright now we have to find that Death Hotel…Rosette!" called Lenalee.

Rosette stopped on her tracks.

"Huh?"

"Come on let's look for the others! They have to be at the Death Hotel by now!" she called.

"Chrono! Hey! Get over here! We need to find the Death Hotel!" she called seriously.

Chrono was hiding behind a building and he ran to her.

"Ok I'm here!" he said happily.

Rosette bonked him on the head.

"OW!! What the heck was that for?!" he grunted.

"That's for tricking me off the plane!" she snapped.

Allen and Lavi glanced at her annoyed.

"Ok…now we need to locate the building according to this map of Tokyo…we are 5 blocks away from it." She said glancing up.

They all peered far to see if the Death Hotel was visible from where they were standing.

"Hey look! Is it that huge building over there? It has got to be like 8 floors or something…" said Lavi pointing to a large disheveled hotel to their north.

"I guess that might be it…lets go check it out!" said Allen.

They all ran towards the hotel passing various urban alleys.

"Man this place reminds me of New York…" said Rosette running.

As they drew closer the building was getting bigger.

"We're almost there!" said Allen.

**BACK AT THE HOTEL**

Haruka waited outside leaning on the wall. He glanced inside and there was no sign that Kantarou was done looking for the missing Masahiro.

Suddenly he heard distant voices calling out to themselves.

"AH DAMN IT CHRONO!"

"Sorry!"

Haruka tilted his head annoyed thinking that it was probably the annoyance of not doing anything that was teasing him.

**INSIDE THE HOTEL**

"Do you see this?" asked Tykki Mikk holding out his hand and a large black butterfly was flapping it's wings slowly.

Kantarou took a step back.

"It's a butterfly?" he asked confused.

"Not just a butterfly it's a human eating golemn made especially by my boss to eat the flesh of a human…" he explained.

Kantarou flinched.

"Now…as much as I don't like to say this…right now shall be the end of your life…" said Tykki as he took a step forward.

Kantarou put his hands together to work a spell.

"Rin, Pyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, ZEN!" he yelled making hand signs.

A barrier went around him and Guren.

Tykki took a step back.

"Wow…I guess you can say I've seen one of your power attacks…yet it hasn't harmed me not one way…" he said.

"That's because I've set a barrier around me…now…unless you don't want other horrible and grotesque things to happen to you I suggest you cough up our exorcist, Umehiro!" he ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that…"

"And why not?"

"Well because your little, Umehiro, is not with me…he is with our boss now. Of course if you want to see him you have to go through me…and I find that highly impossible…" he explained.

"Really? We'll see how impossible it is when I tear your flesh right off your bone…"

"Kantarou…what are we going to do?" whispered Guren.

"Guren I suggest you give him a surprise attack when he least's expects it…" he whispered.

"Right…" said Guren and he jumped out of the bubble barrier.

Guren grabbed his staff and aimed for him.

**BACK OUTSIDE THE HOTEL**

Haruka glanced at the grey sky dozing off at the boring assignment. He kept hearing the sound of running people but he kept shaking his head thinking it was his imagination.

"Hey! I think we're getting closer to the Death Hotel!"

Haruka's attention was taken back to the running. Maybe these people running were the other exorcists…he stared for a while until the black and blue uniforms began getting into the form of running people.

He stood up straight leaving the wall as he was leaning on it.

"Hey! I think I see someone there!"

"No duh Sherlock!"

Haruka was filled with relief maybe these were the exorcists that were on their way.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**END OF CHAPTER 9**


End file.
